Nokama
|-|Toa Metru= |-|Toa Hordika= |-|Turaga= Summary Toa Nokama is a member of the Toa Metru (briefly the Toa Hordika), and a former teacher. After she fulfilled her destiny, she became the Turaga of Water. Nokama is gentle and wise, though she's also very talkative. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa / Turaga Nokama Origin: Bionicle Gender: Female Age: At least 1,001 years old Classification: Toa Metru / Hordika of Water / Turaga of Water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation and Absorption, Healing, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining her element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Nokama can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Translation with Rau, Invisibility with Huna, Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Telekinesis with Matatu, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to her normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with abilities (Her range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast). Tens of kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Metru, she wielded a pair of Hydro Blades, and as a Toa Hordika she had a Rhotuka Launcher and a Combat Staff. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Nokama possesses a Kanohi. While she has a primary one, Rau, she possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Metru and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Nokama to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Nokama to become invisible, though she still leaves a shadow. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Nokama can create a variety of illusions. She can shapeshift to change her appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Nokama can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Nokama's surroundings and grants her limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Nokama to manipulate other objects within her field of vision through her psychic powers. *'Rhotuka Launcher:' Nokama Hordika can use her Rhotuka Launcher to channel her control over water. Intelligence: Nokama is gentle, wise, patient, and skilled. Prior to becoming a Toa, she was a teacher. Weaknesses: Nokama is weakened without her Kanohi. As a Toa Hordika, Nokama can only utilize her elemental power through her Rhotuka, loses access to her Kanohi, and becomes short-tempered and impulsive. Using a Nova Blast drains her powers and leaves her incapable of using her elemental powers for a few days. Note: The statistics on this profile refer to Nokama's power as a Toa, not a Turaga. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Water: Nokama is a Toa of Water, giving her the ability to control water. She can draw water from the moisture in her surroundings, even the air, and can absorb it as well. She can cause whirlpools and tidal waves. This power can also be used to heal. While in the Matoran Universe, "water" is actually Liquid Protodermis, Gali can also manipulate actual water with concentration. As a Toa Hordika, Nokama can only focus her control of Water into Rhotuka. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6